


drinks on me, kisses on you

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I MISS SEBAEK PLEASE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: Sehun spends the night in Baekhyun's apartment where they chat and drink. Things get out of hand when both got tipsy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	drinks on me, kisses on you

**Author's Note:**

> au based on: https://twitter.com/oshbbhx/status/1239200297580261379?s=19

It's already midnight but Baekhyun is still wide awake. He had been lying on his bed since eight in the evening so it's almost four hours of him turning around, left and right, trying and doing all the sleeping positions possible just for him to be able to sleep but to no avail. 

He decided to got up and went to the living room, switched the television on and plopped himself on the couch, trying his best to focus on the program shown but he realizes he's not in the mood to watch too. 

His phone on his left hand was left unattended until it vibrates, making him aware of the gadget beside him. He opened it and saw a notification from his member, Sehun. The younger had uploaded a picture of him on the instagram with Chanyeol and Gaeko and concluded that the three just had a drink. He clicked for the like button and after a minute, another notification from Sehun arrived. 

_**oohsehun** : i figured you're still awake since you've liked my post_

_**baekhyunee_exo** : ah, yes. couldn't sleep _

_**oohsehun** : why?_

_**baekhyunee_exo** : dunno. maybe i'm not really sleepy at all_

_**oohsehun** : i see. try to close your eyes again and then sleep ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ _

_**baekhyunee_exo** : been trying to do so for four hours _   
_**baekhyunee_exo** : you home already? _   
_**baekhyunee_exo** : hey maknae_   
_**baekhyunee_exo** : maybe you're asleep? okay i'll let you rest. goodnight, sehunnie_

Just after Baekhyun pressed the home button, his doorbell rang. His forehead creased out of confusion. _Who could it be at this hour?_ Clueless, he decided to open the door and he automatically stepped backward as a black plastic bag was shoved on his face. When the hand holding it removed the thing in front of him, his eyes rounded but his lips can't hide the smile. 

"Hi," The man greeted in a soft voice. 

"Sehunnie," Baekhyun greeted back, "What brings you here?"

"My car," The older squinted his eyes on him as he laughed, "Nothing much. Thought you need help to fall asleep so I went straight here after reading your message."

Baekhyun stepped aside, allowing Sehun to enter his apartment. The younger went straight to his kitchen and prepared two glasses. He watched Sehun as he sat on the chair on his dining table, arranging the beers and sojus and street foods he bought. Baekhyun followed him and sat beside him. He counted the bottles and looked at Sehun.

"Wow. Don't tell me you'll make me drink all that?" Baekhyun said in a very amused voice as he stares at the five bottles and five cans on the table.

Sehun chuckled as he opened the first can giving it to Baekhyun, "Don't worry hyung, nine of them are mine. And this one is for you." He opened another bottle and took a long sip before looking at the older, "I know your tolerance so I bet only this small size can make you sleepy enough." 

"Don't underestimate me, maknae." Sehun shrugged as he jugged the bottle, emptying it. "But you already had a drink with Chanyeol and Gaeko hyung, right? Won't it make you too drunk?"

Sehun smirked. He opened his second bottle and clanked it on Baekhyun's can, "Don't you know me hyung?" 

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. Let's just finish all this."

One, two, three hours had passed and the two's still busy chatting. The bottles and cans of beers and sojus were all empty, leaving Baekhyun, who had consumed only one and a half can and Sehun with the remaining. 

Baekhyun glanced at the wall clock and grimaced, "Sehunnie, it's already three thirty."

"Oh," Sehun shifted his eyes from Baekhyun to the clock and back at his hyung again, "Guess I need to go home, eh?"

Baekhyun smiled, "But before I leave," Sehun said enthusiastically. Years of being friends and Baekhyun's still amazed on Sehun's alcohol tolerance. He had consumed many bottles but it seems like he had just drank water. "I will help you clean this."

Baekhyun was slightly surprised. He knows Sehun's messy habits. "Oh, improving, aren't we?"

"Changed man, hyung. I'm not getting younger anymore."

"I like that." 

They laughed and started cleaning their own mess. 

Baekhyun then led Sehun to his door as the latter decided to go home. However, the older noticed how Sehun was struggling in wearing his shoe so he chuckled and kneeled in front of him, "Someone's tipsy, I guess?"

Sehun just pouted, still battling with the shoes. Baekhyun stared at him, finding the younger cute in his current situation. So instead of helping Sehun, Baekhyun sat comfortably on the doorway, resting his palm on his right hand, entertaining himself by the maknae who's looking annoyed.

Sehun sighed and threw his shoes away, "Ah! This is so frustrating. Should I just go home shoe-less?" 

"You can't."

"But I have to go home and you need to sleep. Ah, _hyung_!"

Baekhyun has this irresistible urge to pinch Sehun's pink cheek so he did, "Cute." 

  
And before Baekhyun could remove his hand, Sehun's already gripping it, caressing it, "Your hands are cold."

"Is it?"

"Mmm."

Baekhyun tilted his head on side, "Sleep here, instead." Sehun looked up to him, confused. "Just go home early in the morning. I can't let you drive in this state." 

"It's okay, hyung. I canㅡ"

"You can't. And I won't let you." Sehun stared at him, "And besides, I needㅡno, _I want_ some company." 

"Hyung," The taller whined. "You know I can't. Not with our _situation_."

"What situation are we exactly in, Sehunnie?"

Sehun finally removed Baekhyun's hand on his face and let it go. He gulped and looked around but Baekhyun.

"You can't do this to me." The smaller smirked as he slowly closed their gap by inching his face closer to Sehun, "Not after I confessed my feelings and you rejecting me."

"I did not reject you." Sehun then met Baekhyun's gaze. The smaller's smirked faded as he stared back at Sehun, "I just said I needed more time to think. Looking back, you and I have been friends for so many years. You were always there when I needed you. You have stayed and been staying at my side for God knows how long. You're the only one who can endure my mood swings. You spoiled me with everything I want and most of all, you're giving me all the love that even I don't know if I deserve it." Baekhyun held both Sehun's hands, "I'm really blessed I have someone like you and I love to stay as your friend." 

Sehun looked down. He can't look at Baekhyun. Not now when tears are forming in his eyes. He promised himself he'll stop crying because of Baekhyun. But how can he possibly do that? Now that the love of his life is drawing the line between them. It hurts him just imagining completely ignored and avoided by Baekhyun, how awkward it will be when they stopped playing around and clinging to each other. It brings pain to his whole bodyㅡmore than hours and days of nonstop dancingㅡ knowing he can't be with Baekhyun, the only man he had loved and he will love.

Baekhyun's hand were on his chin, forcing him to look up, to look at him. And when Sehun was about to cover his face, Baekhyun stopped him by pressing his lips on to his. Sehun's eyes had widened. He felt his breath stop and his world turning around.

"I said I love to be your friend," Baekhyun whispered when he pulled away, "But I also want more than that." 

"W-what?" Sehun asked, still in puzzle. One second, Baekhyun's saying they should remain as friends and now, he's saying the opposite.

Baekhyun smiled as he kissed Sehun on the lips. _Again_. "I'm telling you I want you to be yours. Your boyfriend. Your other half. Your partner for life. I love you, Sehunnie. More than you'll ever know. So, will you be mine?"

Then one thing led to another. Bumping at almost all the apartment's appliances and corner, Sehun and Baekhyun's lips are connected as they find their way into the older's bedroom. Opening the door, Baekhyun led Sehun and pushed him onto his bed. They only pulled away to catch their breathes with their foreheads stuck together.

"Please don't let this be a dream only," Sehun said making Baekhyun smile.

"Want me to prove this is reality?" 

Sehun looked at him as he dipped down straight to Sehun's neck. He kissed it before biting and sucking hard, just enough for Sehun to groan. 

"What the fuck, hyung?"

Baekhyun chuckled as he pressed another kiss on the red mark on Sehun's neck, "We aren't on that part yet."

Sehun scoffed as he turned their positions around. Now he is on top of Baekhyun, towering the smaller.

"Isn't this too fast?" 

"If 8 years is too short for you, we can always wait for another eight." Baekhyun answered with a teasing voice.

Sehun's eyebrows creased. One of his habit that Baekhyun loves. According to him, Sehun's eyebrows are perfect match on his facial features. 

"I don't think I can." He admitted before kissing Baekhyun, hard and deep, opposite to the sweet and gentle one they shared earlier.

Baekhyun's slender hands find its ways to Sehun's shirt, throwing after he's done removing it. Next is Sehun's pants in which Baekhyun sees the tent forming on it. Sehun pulled away to help him unbutton the jeans and he started stripping Baekhyun after him.

When Baekhyun puts his hand around Sehun's neck, the latter paused a bit, "Are you sure you won't regret this, hyung? We're drunk and I don'tㅡ"

"Aren't you supposed to be asking me that before lying on top of me completely naked?" 

"I was just making sure because I don't think I can handle the pain if you'll say this means nothing to you andㅡ"

Baekhyun pulled him for another kiss, "Shut up, will you? I already told you I love you and why would I be here under you ready to be fucked and wrecked if I will just regret it the next morning?"

"Okay."

"That's it? Just an okay?"

Sehun smirked, "Okay. Okay as in I will make sure this will be the best fuck of your life and that you will be totally wrecked after this."

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Baekhyun answered back before they do what needs to be done.

"Hyung," Sehun called him, "Do you have, you know, a luㅡ"

"Here," Sehun's eyes almost bulge out when Baekhyun handed him a bottle of lube from under his pillow.

"What the hell is this thing doing there?"

"You don't expect a 29 year old man to just stay single and not be laid at all, do you?"

"Wait. So does this meanㅡ"

Baekhyun cackled when he realized what Sehun meant. "Oh no, babe. Haven't and will not try with others. Just me and my uhmㅡ" It was pitch dark in Baekhyun's room but Sehun caught him biting his lip. Probably because he's shy, "My fingers. You know, you're not the only one watching porn here."

Sehun laughed and its sound, even years of hearing it everyday, still makes Baekhyun's heart flutter, "So whose dick are you thinking while touching yourself?" Baekhyun can see him smirk.

"Will it make me pervert if I say I had fantasies about you and your monster down there?" 

"Not when I have you too in my mind everytime I jack off."

Both laughed at their dirty confession and Sehun took this chance to spread Baekhyun's legs apart, teasing his entrance with his thumb. Baekhyun lets out a small oh before hitting Sehun's hand.

" _Shit_ please, warn me next time."

Sehun just grinned, opening the bottle of lube and spreading an amount on his fingers. 

" _Hyung_ ," He said. Baekhyun scoffed at the name.

"Stop calling me hyung when you're about to fuck me."

"You whine so much, _Baek_."

"Ah yeah, that's _betterㅡoh_ _ah_!" Baekhyun moaned when Sehun put his finger on his hole. He slowly inserted one, pressing back and forth. He inserted another and another leaving Baekhyun panting so hard. Sehun's already hard member throbbed more as he feels his inside pulsing around his fingers. "S-stop with the teasing, Sehunnie. J-just put it in."

"What will I put in, Baek?"

Baekhyun's patience is slowly running out. He never knew that the quiet and serious Sehun has all the guts to be this tease in bed. 

"Your cock. _Fuck me now with your cock_."

Sehun laughed again with Baekhyun shooting him a glare. "You're so impatient. Let me just get a conㅡ"

"No." Baekhyun said too quickly, grabbing Sehun's wrist. "I want you raw inside me."

"Are you sure?"

When Baekhyun nods, Sehun applied a generous amount of lube on his member, making sure to coat in from the tip to the end. He already prepped Baekhyun but putting his cock inside is a different story and he doesn't want to hurt Baekhyun.

Positioned over his entrance, Sehun aligned the head of his member before slowly sinking in. He looked at Baekhyun and saw how the face of the older wrinkled due to the pain. He reached for Baekyun's face and swallowed all the moans by kissing him softly but hungrily. Sehun felt him tapping his shoulder, a signal that he can now move and so he did. He started thrusting in and out gently until Baekhyun beg for moreㅡdeep and hard. And who is Sehun to ignore Baekhyun's wish? He then fucked him hard, going deeper and deeper as his thrusts became more and more sloppy. Obscene moans and skin slapping was the only noise heard inside Baekhyun's room but it sounds amazing for the couple.

"Sehunnie," Baekhyun said. Still panting and moaning, head left and right because of the pleasure he's feeling. 

"Yes, hyung?"

"I said n-no hyung when we're like _fuck ah_ this,"

"Can't believe you're still nagging while I'm balls deep inside you." Sehun shook his head and smile. He wiped the sweat on Baekhyun's forehead.

"G-gonna cum,"

"Shit _ah_ me too." 

After a few more thrusts, Baekhyun shoot strings of white beads on his chest and stomach followed by Sehun who released inside him. Baekhyun felt the heat as some of Sehun's cum dripped down his thighs to his legs. 

Sehun lied beside Baekhyun. Both are still catching their breaths. The older has his eyes closed yet he still can feel Sehun's eyes on him.

"Why?"

Sehun smiled as he planted a soft kiss on Baekhyun's forehead, "Okay."

Baekhyun turned to his left where Sehun is starimg at him, "What okay?"

"Okay. I'm yours."

Baekhyun's brow raised until he realized what Sehun said, "And you really answered my question after fucking me?"

"I suppose it's the right time."

"Whatever." Baekhyun said, lifting himself up through his elbow and peppering Sehun with light kisses. "I love you."

"I love you more. But please don't tell Junmyeon hyung how I treat you often because if he discovers, I can't get him to feed me again."

Baekhyun chuckled and Sehun feels like he was listening to the most beautiful music in his life, "Fine. In one condition."

"What?"

"Let me _top_ this time? Hmm?"

Sehun just laughed as Baekhyun hovered over him for a next round.  


**Author's Note:**

> i tried. and i'm sorry i'm just good at reading smuts but not actually writing it 😂 anyway, hope you enjoyed! 💖


End file.
